oneiros_fate_core_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
In the muddled and ancient history of the elves, it is said that the first elves came out of trees. That might just be a fairy tale born out of the fact that parts of their skin look like bark, like strange pockmarks. Aside from that, their pointed ears, wolf teeth and reflective eyes, they are not very different from humans. The shortest elf recorded was 180 cm/6 feet tall, and usually they range from 2 meters/6’7 feet to 236 cm/7’9 feet – another reason why people think they’re related to trees, perhaps. They have lives longer than most, the oldest elf being over a thousand years old (at which point she died as she fell asleep face-down in a puddle, too drunk to notice that she was drowning) and she looked like a human woman in her 50’s. As a possible consequence of being long-lived, there are very few elves in existence. For unknown reasons, elves have less children than other races. Half-elves are exceptionally rare, too, for that matter. Elves have therefore gained a bit of a reputation as “safe for one-night stands”. Culturally, elves seem a bit less reverent of the natural world as the rest of the humanoid races, despite their possible origins being trees. They certainly respect the natural world as much as anyone, but being long-lived they have come to accept that there is a constant progress going on in the world. After all, most of them lived in the forests where cities now stand tall. Elves tell stories of how their people are chosen to be the watchers of the world and to see the effects of time unfold. Some even believe that makes them the judges of the other races and what they do to the world. Some, however, just wish to fit in with the world and find themselves distressed at how quickly everything disappears around them. Regardless of their views, most elves feel the need to take note of everything they witness, knowing it might be the last time they ever witness anything like it as it might vanish from the world entirely. Family is a difficult subject for elves. It became a tradition to send one’s children out in the world once they’d turned eighteen, even though this was very young for elves. This was to spread more “watchers” across the land and ensure that the elven people could influence plenty of the world, so these children could become politicians, merchants, etc., using their long life-spans to become influential figures. Some children feel a longing for their parents and feel that time apart made them closer. Others feel abandoned and become estranged from their parents, likely to never seek them out again. 1ohhh that was over 2000 words. damn. Brett-Last Saturday at 6:03 PM that's brilliant and bittersweet and a lot of good tidbits to work with! Below are some ideas it gave me...(edited) Aspects: "You Can't Change Time" and "Playing the Long Game". Skills they might use are Elven Magic (if relevant), Ancient History. Stunts could be "Seen This Before: Roll Ancient History to replace any knowledge or Investigation check" and "Gaze of Ages: Use Will instead of any social skill ."